We'll Just Party on Our Own
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: A New Years Eve Party and James and Lily get a little side tracked...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Characters. I just write mini stories about them**

**WARNING: SMUT! This story has extreme sexual content. If you do not want to read about sex, do not read any further!**

_Written for 12 Days of Jily Smutmas. Day seven Prompt: Neck and New Years._

* * *

"Great party, don't'cha think, Lily?" James grinned, ruffling his hair and taking a sip of fire whiskey.

"I suppose so." Lily laughed, looking around the Gryffindor common room at the remaining sixth and seventh years who came to the New Year's Eve party. "Not too many people, at least our friends are here...Although, as Head Boy and Girl, should we be witnessing the sixth years drinking when they're underage?" She snorted.

"I don't see anything." James kissed her cheek, leading her over to a secluded area of the common room. "Few more drinks and you'll be too drunk to care, Evans." He chuckled.

"Oi!" Lily playfully slapped his arm. "I will not! I know how to hold my liquor, thank you very much."

James nearly spit out his drink. "Lily, you absolutely do not!" He laughed, cracking open another bottle of firewhiskey and pulling her down onto his lap. "You're always the first to be drunk and it only takes about two of those cups!"

"Hmmph! I'll prove to you that I can hold my liquor!" Lily said firmly, determined to prove herself to her boyfriend.

"Sure thing." James snorted, filling up her cup and taking another sip of his.

A few minutes and two drinks later, Lily was nearly smashed. "James?" She mumbled. "I can't hold my liquor..."

"I told you!" James chuckled, kissing her cheek and holding her up right with one hand, taking her drink with the other. "Want to head up to bed? You're going to have a massive headache in the morning." He said, putting their drinks down.

"No." Lily kissed his cheek. "I want a snog!" She said seriously.

"I don't want to take advantage of you being drunk..." James said seriously, starting to slide her off his lap.

"Oh please!" Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm not that drunk yet! And besides, it's not like you weren't going to get laid later anyway."

"Alright!" James held his hands up in defense, allowing her to readjust herself on his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lily grinned and leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I. Love. You." She kissed him in between each word, after the last she slid her tongue into his mouth, snogging him mercilessly.

Like always, Lily had certain...effects on James. He groaned as she kept 'adjusting' herself on his lap. After a few moments, he grew suspicious. "Lily? Are you actually dry humping me right now?" He stared at her with a mix of shock and arousal in his eyes.

"I might be." Lily smirked, trailing kisses down James's jaw and neckline as she continued to grind herself on his lap. Her skirt covered up her small movements and she could feel the thick of his hardening cock against her throbbing pussy through the thin material of her thong. "Oh..." She moaned against his neck, moving one of his hands under her skirt.

"Lily.." James mumbled, feeling himself grow a bit harder as he slid his fingers into her thong, rubbing slowly. "There are other people in here..."

"Got your cloak?" She whispered against his neck, flicking her tongue against a spot that was sure to make him moan.

James shivered, letting out a soft moan and looking around before pulling out his cloak and draping it over the couple.

"Finally..." Lily moaned, ripping off her soaked thong, and sliding it in James's pocket. She winked at him, sliding her hands up her body and undoing the buttons on her blouse. She unhooked her bra and gave her nipples a quick rub before unbuttoning and unzipping James's pants, pulling out his cock.

"Fuck, Lily..." James moaned softly as she wrapped her fingers around his manhood and slid it inside her soaking wet pussy. He reached around and grabbed her arse, squeezing it between his hands and giving it a soft smack being careful not to be too loud.

"I love it when you do that!" Lily moaned, placing her hands on James's shoulders to give herself leverage as she began bouncing up and down on his cock.

James moaned into Lily's ear, squeezing her arse as he helped her bounce up and down on his cock, his eyes locked on her jiggling breasts. "You're so hot, Lils." He groaned.

After a few minutes, Lily caught James's lips in a kiss, moaning into his mouth as she reached her orgasm, leaking her juices all over his cock and pants.

James was next to shoot a large load of cum into Lily's welcoming pussy. He moaned as she sat down next to him, watching his cum leak out of her pussy and down her leg.

"Oops," Lily swiped her finger down her leg, catching the cum and licking it off her fingers. "Want to head up now?" She smirked. "If we stay under the cloak, I'll walk just like this."

"That would be hot." James smirked, lifting her up and smacking her arse. "Keep your legs wrapped around me." He slid his cock back into her before standing up and walking out the portrait hole. He stopped every few moments to press Lily against a wall and thrust hard into her tight cunt. They both came-Lily did twice- by the time they got back to their own dorm.

"_That,_" Lily breathed. "Was hot." She kissed his cheek as he laid her down on his bed. "Night..." She tossed the remaining clothing to the side, before falling asleep.

"Night, Lily." James chuckled, pulling her close and closing his own eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thought that was something new. Reviews please! :) **


End file.
